


Memento Mori

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: In a cottage in the South Downs, a demon dreams...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Memento Mori

Memento Mori

In a bed in a cottage in the South Downs, an angel and demon lie tangled up in each other, the demon’s scarred skin pressed against the angel’s softness. Crowley relishes these moments, when he can press skin to skin with the being he loves more than every star in every galaxy. His eyes twitch as the Demon of Silence dreams…

“ _My dearest Aziraphale, my love, my own, my heart.” Zophiel will never get tired of saying those words. He will never get tired of seeing the Red and Gold ribbons of their Bond light up when Aziraphale’s face shows the joy and love he so easily projects. Zophiel sometimes feels overwhelmed by it, like he is drowning in love. But oh, what a beautiful way to go. He will gladly drown a thousand eternities over in the love of his precious Angel. He had thought he loved his Mother, but now he knows that love is nothing in comparison for what he feels for Aziraphale. He knows the other angels do not understand this deep and abiding love that Zophiel has for a ‘lowly Principality’. He doesn’t expect them too. Let them talk and whisper behind their backs. He has his Love. That is all that matters…._

Crowley sighs in his sleep, caught up in his dreams. He presses closer to the love of his eternal life, breathing in the paper and sunlight scent…

“ _You are spending far too much time with the Principality Aziraphale, Zophiel. It is not very becoming of a Seraph to be seen in such lowly company.” Gabriel is smiling, but the smile does not reach his eyes. “You are, after all, on a much higher Tier, and he is rather an embarrassment as an angel.”_

_Zophiel wants to reach out and snap the asshole’s neck. “Aziraphale is not an embarrassment, and if you spent half the energy trying to get to know him that you do making his life miserable you would realize this.”_

“ _Please. He’s a disgrace. Always has been, always will be. Cries at the drop of a feather, for Mom’s Sake!”_

_Zophiel’s eyes blaze gold. “Gabriel, I am warning you, if you say **one more thing** about my Mate, you will regret it.” Gabriel’s eyes go wide in shock. _

“ _M..MATE?! YOU BONDED WITH THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR...”_

“ **ENOUGH!”** _Zophiel’s Voice echoes through Heaven. Gabriel gulps._ **“I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN, ARCHANGEL. YOU WILL NOT SAY ONE WORD MORE ABOUT AZIRAPHALE WHILE I AM IN HEAVEN. AM I CLEAR?** ”

_Gabriel, robbed of his ability to speak by the Voice of the Angel of Song, can only nod. Zophiel smiles. “Wonderful. Now, fuck off.” Gabriel slinks away, and Zophiel flies off to find his love…_

Crowley whimpers, eyelids fluttering as the dream keeps going. His hands curl into fists as the dream changes…

_Zophiel just barely makes it through the Gates before collapsing in exhaustion. At long last, he is done. The Cosmos have been made, and now all he wants to do is find Aziraphale and sleep tangled up in his lovely angel for the next three hundred eternities. He barely makes it two steps before Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, and Sandalphon(creepy bastard) are in front of him, glaring at him in rage. “The fuck do you assholes want. I’m busy.” He tries to push past them, but Michael and Uriel grab him. “Hey! The fuck? Let go!”_

_Gabriel steps forward and slaps him hard across the face. The Archangel’s face is almost purple with rage. “YOU FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SERAPH! WHY DID SHE CHOOSE YOU?! I WOULD HAVE DONE SO MUCH BETTER!”_

_Zophiel manages a smirk. “Maybe She figured it was beyond your intellectual capacity, Gabe.” Gabriel slaps him again, drawing blood. “Ooh, hit a nerve, have I?”_

_Gabriel reins in his temper with great effort. “It doesn’t matter. We’ve come to a Decision. Seraph Zophiel, you are no longer Worthy of Heaven or your Angelic Gift. It will be Removed, and you will be Cast Down.”_

_Zophiel gapes at him in shocked horror. “Y...you can’t do that! I’ve done no Wrong! Please, you can’t...Gabriel, please!”_

_Gabriel smiles. “Hold him tight.” He flexes his fingers, then plunges his hand deep into Zophiel, into the very Core of who he is._

_The pain is worse than anything Zophiel has ever felt. It is as though he is being ripped apart over and over, like knives are stabbing into him. He bites his lips, determined to not give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream. But as the pain builds beyond anything he’s ever felt, he breaks._

“ _ **PLEASE STOP OH MOTHER HELP ME THE PAIN IT BURNS IT CUTS MOTHER PLEASE I’M BURNING I’M DYING OH GOD OH GOD PLEASE STOP PLEASE PAIN HURT BURNING CUTTING GABRIEL PLEASE STOP I CAN’T IT HURTS IT HURTS** **DYING BURNING CUTTING DYING CUTTING BURNING PLEASE STOP STOP STOP STOP!”** _

_Gabriel wrenches his hand out of Zophiel’s chest. His Gift is hovering in the air. Zophiel, tears of pain flowing down his face, can only watch as Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel snap in unison. His Voice vanishes. Gabriel smiles benignly, but his eyes are blazing in triumph. “Take this worthless ex-angel to the Edge and throw him down.”_

_Michael and Uriel drag him off. When they reach the edge, Michael gives him a false smile. “No hard feelings, Zophiel.” He glares at her, rage burning in his eyes. “Ready?” Uriel nods. “On three. One, two...”_

“ _ZOPHIEL!!!” Zophiel’s eyes light up. It’s Aziraphale, flying faster than he’s ever seen him. But the Seraph’s heart sinks when he realizes that Aziraphale will never make it in time._

“ _THREE!” Michael and Uriel throw him off Heaven’s Edge, and as he Falls, the last sound he hears is his Mate wailing in anguish._

Crowley bolts upright in bed, panting, eyes filled with tears. Aziraphale is shocked into wakefulness. “Crowley? Love, what is it?” The demon shudders, pressing against his love, shaking with remembered horror. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

‘Y...you...there. When I was...Cast Down.’

Aziraphale’s eyes widen. “Yes. I couldn’t...couldn’t get there in time to save you. I almost dove after you. I would have but...” he closes his eyes, pulling his demon love close. “Gabriel caught me. That was...the first time he used the Memory Wipe. Made me believe that I’d ‘accidentally slipped off the edge’”. Crowley bares his teeth in a snarl. “The funny thing is, no matter how many times he wiped my memory, he only succeeded in embedding the memories of you even deeper. It’s why I remembered the Song you gave us.”

‘Bond Magic, my love. What this Bond has Enjoined...’

Aziraphale presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Let None Set Asunder. Gabriel really did not realize the depths of our love, did he?”

‘No. None of the other angels do. They cannot.’ Crowley isn’t sure why this is. He just Knows it, like he Knows that he and Aziraphale were meant to be together through Eternity. ‘You are my Eternity, Aziraphale.’

“As are you mine, Crowley.”

Crowley sinks into his Angel’s embrace, mind at last free of dreams.


End file.
